Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *20 April - Heroes of Sontar Released *16 April - Dr. Who & the Daleks Vinyl 7" Released *12 April - Torchwood: Department X & Ghost Train CD box set Released *12 April - Snakedance DVD released in US *12 April - Kinda DVD released in US *11 April - Doctor Who Illustrated Released *11 April - Plaent of the Spiders DVD released in UK *7 April - The BBC Radio Episodes Released *7 April - Inferno CD Released *7 April - Mara Tales DVD released in Australia *6 April - Tom Baker, announced to be working with Big Finish and AudioGo *31 March - Gallimaufry Released *31 March - Blue Box Boy CD Released *31 March - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *28 March - Revisitations 2 released in UK *24 March - Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who (4th Paperback) Released *22 March - BBC Books have announced Shada to be published March 2012 *21 March - A Christmas Carol CD Released *20 March - The Forbidden Time Released *20 March - Industrial Evolution Released *16 March - Gallifrey: IV Released *16 March - To The Death Released *15 March - The New Adventures: Volume 2 Released *15 February - Ultimate Regeneration *15 February - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 February - Timelink (2nd Paperback) Released *15 February - Perpetual Bond Released *15 February - Lucie Miller Released *15 February - The Feast of Axos Released *14 February - The Ark DVD Released *10 February - Enter Wildthyme Released *3 February - The Lost TV Episodes: Collection Two Released *3 February - Genesis of the Daleks CD Released *3 February - Doctor Who and the War Games CD Released *3 February - Resurrection of the Daleks Collectors set Released *31 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *31 January - The Unsilent Library is Released *31 January - Gallimaufry is Released *31 January - Peri and the Piscon Paradox is Released *31 January - The Mutants DVD released in UK *24 January - A Christmas Carol DVD released in UK *20 January - Prisoner of the Sun Released *20 January - Meglos DVD released in Australia *17 January: ROTD set release date prosponed *15 January - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *12 January - Revisitations 3 DVD Announced *11 January - Demon Quest: The Complete Series Released *11 January - Meglos DVD released in US *11 January - The Dominators DVD released in US *10 January - Meglos DVD Released DVD of the month The E-Space Trilogy Adric arrives, Romana and K-9 depart, and the Doctor battles Vampires in these three classic Tom Baker adventures!... find out more! Book of the month Byzantium! Byzantium. The imperial city. It rises, dramatically, as if by a trick of the light from the peninsular of the Bosphorus and the Black Sea. Its domes and towers and minarets overlooking a place of intrigue, lust, power, oppression, resistance and murder. Romans, Greeks, Zealots and Pharisee all mix in the market squares of the town, but mutual loathing and suspicion are rife. Into this cauldron, the Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Vicki arrive expecting to view the splendour of the Roman empire. But events cast them into a deadly maelstrom of social and political upheaval. In the eye of the hurricane they must individually face the possibility of being stranded, alone, in a culture bunker in which they do not belong... find out more! CD of the month Legend of the Cybermen The Cybermen are on the march through the Hundred Realms, killing and converting as they go. Resistance is useless. Trapped on the outermost fringes of the battle, the Doctor and Jamie are astonished to encounter an old friend: astrophysicist Zoe Heriot. It's the happiest of reunions. But what hope is there of a happy ending against the unstoppable Cybermen?... find out more! Start a new articleTo write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__